


Sweet Hearts

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Dreaming in the Stars [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: It's the anniversary of when Wedge and Luke became a couple, and both of them have something special planned for the other.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dreaming in the Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517798
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Hearts

Nothing is truly perfect, but that's really annoying to hear when you are planning an event that _needs_ to be perfect. 

The kitchen lights are too bright, glaringly bright, but the candles barely give off any light at all. Luke was annoyed, since he'd splurged on coffee-scented one's specially for this occasion. Whatever, they can just be a centerpiece instead. 

He'd wanted to use the finest plates for tonight's dinner, but had ended up clumsily dropping them, watching helplessly as they each shattered into a billion pieces. Okay, fine, the everyday plates will do. No one really pays much attention to the plates, anyway. 

The chicken - oh, god _damn_ it, the chicken - is scorched on the bottom! Luke spent hours crumbling those things; he'd wanted crumbed Parmesan chicken, not crumbed Parmesan chicken with a nasty charcoal flavor to finish it off! 

And now he'd spent so long trying to sort out everything else, that he'd forgotten to check up on the vegetables! Now the broccoli is mushy and the penne pasta's over cooked, he'd forgotten to add the lemon juice and oil, and won't God have mercy on his soul- 

-and the silverware isn't polished and he hadn't wiped down the table yet and the whole kitchen is full of unbearably hot steam and the windows are dripping with condensation and... 

...And Wedge is going to be here any minute! 

~*~ 

Wedge peers through the glass display window, examining each and every single treat arranged before him. His eyelids are drooping and he can feel a yawn coming on. It had been a long day at work and he just wants to pick up a few things and go home. He's already got most of what he needs; he just has to get one more thing...

Should he get the hard fruit drops or the caramels? Wait, does Luke even like caramels? Or fruit drops, for that matter? 

Would he prefer the luxury wine gums or the sour snakes? 

Wedge knows he should hurry up and make a decision. Luke had called him earlier in the day, asking if he could be home by a certain time because he had something planned. Wedge doesn't want to keep him waiting, but he also doesn't want to show up empty-handed. 

He's about to take a risk and order the wine gums when he spots something much more appealing in the corner. 

Something much more appetizing. 

Something Luke would definitely love. 

Wedge smiles. 

~*~ 

Luke plates up the chicken, broccoli and penne pasta as neatly as he can. It's not easy. It's not neat, either. But after a long while of fiddling round with it, he manages to get both plates looking at least somewhat presentable. 

He places them on the table after he sweeps the old crumbs on it onto the floor with his arm. He grabs the silverware and positions it as straight as humanly possible next to the plates. They haven't been polished, but he gave them a quick rinse under hot water and dried them off, so they look okay. 

He opens the windows to get rid of the steam and wipes the condensation off the window. Then he wipes them again to get rid of the watery streaks. 

Luke rushes into the bathroom to make sure that _he_ looks presentable. He's a little annoyed by what he sees in the mirror: his face is red from all the heat he's been exposed to, his fringe is limp from sweat; he just looks so _tired._

He runs the tap and splashes cold water on his face. He instantly feels so much better; the water is cool, refreshing, and just what he needs after spending literally the entire afternoon bustling about the kitchen. 

It is, after all, the anniversary of when he and Wedge officially became a couple, and it is important that everything is as perfect as can be. 

As he grabs a comb and begins to straighten up his fringe, he hears the front door open, and the distinct footsteps that can only belong to his beloved boyfriend. 

Luke runs into the kitchen to find Wedge already there, carrying a large paper bag and looking at the table with a tired smile on his face. 

Luke doesn't hesitate to greet him with a hug and a kiss. Wedge looks utterly exhausted - must have been a long day at work - but no less happy. And honestly, Luke is happy that Wedge is happy. 

"Have a good day today?" Wedge asks. 

"Yeah." Luke responds, not quite the truth but not quite a lie either. 

Wedge glances over at the table. "Looks like you've outdone yourself." He licks his lips. "Yum. I'm starving." 

Luke awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "Just to warn you, it's probably not as yum as it looks. It didn't come out the way I wanted..." He trails off, embarrassed. 

Wedge just smiles contentedly and reassuringly. "Aw Luke, it really doesn't matter how well it turned out. What matters is that _you_ cooked it." 

"Really?" Luke says, eyes shining brightly. 

"Of course, silly!" Wedge pulls him into another hug. "You didn't _have_ to cook dinner for me, but you did anyway." 

Luke sighs in relief. At least his effort hasn't gone unnoticed! Maybe his attempt at dinner isn't a complete fail, after all. 

"Anyway," Wedge say as he pulls away and reaches into the paper bag he's still holding. "It's time for me to give you your presents." 

The first thing he produces is a small bouquet of roses. Cheesy and overdone, yes, but Luke doesn't care. He loves roses! 

He clasps them against his chest and breathes in their perfume. They're so beautiful, and smell fantastic! 

Luke wants to hug Wedge again, but he's busy pulling something else out of the bag. This time it's a bottle of champagne. An expensive one too, by the looks of it. 

"I got this for us to share," Wedge says as he sets it on the table, "but when I saw _these,_ I immediately thought of you." 

What he gives Luke next is a shiny, white cardboard box wrapped in red cellophane. 

Luke removes the cellophane and opens the box to discover that it is filled with sugar-coated heart-shaped sweets in a variety of vivid, neon colours. 

He gasps excitedly when he sees them, like he always does when Wedge gives him candy. Wedge practically knows Luke's tastebuds better than his own at this point. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luke flings his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Thank you so much!" 

"You're more than welcome," Wedge responds with a grin on his face. "I got to sample a few of them at the store and I knew immediately that you'd like them." 

"I do! Thank you so much!" Luke exclaims for the umpteenth time, before pressing his lips against Wedge's. 

Wedge hold him even tighter, deepening the kiss, losing himself in this special moment they're sharing together. It really doesn't matter that Luke's dinner hasn't gone the way he planned: he had still made it with love, and that's all that matters. 

Earlier, Luke was stressing out about nothing going right, but as he shares this moment with his boyfriend, in this kitchen that smells of coffee and roses and charcoal, he thinks that it's still turning out to be a pretty good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but seriously, Parmesan chicken with lemony broccoli and pasta is one of my favorite meals ever and I implore you all to try it.


End file.
